A Little Fun
by WhateverYouWant1
Summary: Derek leaves Stiles tied to the bed with a little surprise while he runs to the store. It's all fun until Stiles has a panic attack. ( Sterek. Rated M for adult content. One-shot.)


**This is a weird, chunky, short story, but I just wanted to write it. Not sure why. Not sure what I accomplished. But here you go.**

**Sorry if you don't like it :( It's weird.**

* * *

Stiles' heart pounds loudly in his ears. Derek is hovering over him on the bed, so close that Stiles can feel his hot breath on his neck. It sends chills down his spine.

He tries to look up to see what he's doing. Derek's grip on his arm is firm, but gentle– tender almost. He's wrapping a length of rope around Stiles' wrist and then he connects it to the bed frame. Stiles pulls on it as Derek stretches his other arm out and does the same as the first, tying him so he's stretched out.

"Does that feel okay?" Derek asks, sliding a finger under the rope. Stiles knows he's making sure the pressure isn't too tight so he won't lose circulation. He nods.

"Feels fine."

"Good." Derek flings his leg over Stiles so he's straddling him. He slips his hand under Stiles' shirt and runs his fingers over his chest. Stiles' breath catches in his throat. He can feel his heart rate speeding up, and he knows Derek does too, because the older boy smiles.

"You like this?" he whispers close to his ear. Stiles' feels the chills again, this time running down his arms. He pulls on his wrists and Derek reaches up to hold them still. He brushes his lips against Stiles' and Stiles moans.

"Derek."

"Not yet," Derek says. He pushes himself away from Stiles and off the bed, leaving behind a rush of cold air that makes Stiles shiver. A moment later, he's pulling one of Stiles' legs towards the bottom of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asks. He feels the rope wrap his ankle before it's connected to the frame. He lifts his head to look at Derek.

"Having some fun," Derek says. He pulls Stiles' other leg and ties it the same as the first. Stiles pulls on all his limbs, now it a tight, but not painful spread eagle position in nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt. Derek checks the pressure.

"Does anything hurt?" he asks.

"No." Stiles drops his head back on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. He shivers again, but it's not from the air this time. He's becoming desperately aroused, aching for Derek to touch him.

"Do you trust me, Stiles?" Derek asks seriously, sitting on the side of the bed. He opens the drawer of the nightstand, and Stiles glances over at him.

"Is that a loaded question?"

Derek shakes his head. "No."

"I trust you a lot more when you haven't tied me to a bed," Stiles said. Derek smiles. He reaches into the drawer and pulls out a long, white object. Stiles frowns at it.

"What is that?" he asks. Derek turns it on and it starts buzzing. Stiles' feels the color drain from his face. "Is that…"

"A vibrator?" Derek turns it off. "Yup."

Without a warning, he pulls at the waistline of Stiles' boxers and slips the vibrator underneath. He turns it on again and Stiles jumps.

"Oh, God," he moans. Derek adjusts it until Stiles feels a warm sensation pulsing through his erection.

"How does that feel?" Derek asks. Stiles swallows hard.

"It's fine," he chokes out. "It's not intense enough to get me off, though."

"Good." Derek holds it with one hand while he reaches into the drawer again. He grabs a roll of duct tape and rips off a piece with his teeth before taping down the handle of the vibrator to Stiles' skin so it won't move.

"Oh, my God," Stiles whispers again, closing his eyes. The sensation might not be strong enough to do anything, but it's enough to tease him. "Derek, this thing isn't gonna do anything."

"It's not supposed to," Derek says. "It's just supposed to keep you in a state of arousal until I get back."

Stiles' eyes snap open in panic. "Until you _what_?"

Derek chuckles. "I'm going to the store. I'm leaving you with this little friend while I'm gone."

"Wait, Derek, no. You can't. You–"

"Ah, ah," Derek says, ripping off another piece of tape. "No arguing."

He pushes the tape over Stiles' lips and then adds a few more pieces to secure it. Stiles moans behind the gag and pulls on his hands again. Derek bent his legs just enough inwards when he tied them that Stiles can't lift them off the bed at all.

"Now I'll be right back," Derek says. He sets the roll of tape on the nightstand and gets to his feet. "Don't have too much fun."

Stiles tries to yell after him, but all that comes out is a muffled moan. Derek turns back to give him a wink before he crosses the room and steps out in the hall. He closes the door behind him, leaving Stiles with only the soft sound of the vibrator humming away.

He looks up at his hands and pulls on them again, but he knows Derek is clever enough to make it so Stiles can't escape. This doesn't stop Stiles from trying, though. He tries to twist his hand to fumble with the knot, and he can't do it. He lets out a frustrated groan.

The vibrator is sending pleasurable vibes coursing through him. He yanks at his feet and nothing happens. His body convulses once from the sensation and he thrusts his hips upwards, trying to get more. But because the object is taped down, it moves with Stiles, and teases him more.

Stiles moans.

He's not sure how long he lays there in absolute bliss and misery before he starts trying to get free again. The vibrator is keeping him in a constant state of arousal, just like Derek said, and he aches desperately to touch himself, or at least to get the vibrator off him so he can breathe. He wonders how long the batteries will last. Wonders how long he can stay in an aroused state before he'll simply pass out and die.

He twists his wrists again and something about the struggle makes the vibrations stronger. He moans and lets out a dry sob behind the tape, writhing against his restraints. He feels like he's going to go insane.

He hears the front door open downstairs and starts moaning louder, trying to get attention. He doesn't care if the person coming in is Derek or not. He needs to get the vibrator off him and he needs to get release.

The bedroom door opens again and Derek walks in, smirking. Stiles knows he's enjoying watching him struggle. Knows that Derek must be in Heaven knowing that he left Stiles helpless– bound and gagged at the mercy of a vibrator.

Stiles moans more and Derek sits on the edge of the bed. He grabs the side of the tape over his mouth and starts pulling it gently. Stiles winces against the pain.

"Ow, ow, ow," he says once it's past his lips.

"Sorry," Derek murmurs as he removes the rest of it.

"Derek, you gotta take the vibrator off," Stiles says quickly, pulling on his hands again. His mouth is dry and he licks at his lips. "Please, please."

"I'm not sure," Derek says, looking down at Stiles' boxers. "This is kind of fun."

Stiles sobs again, yanking desperately on his hands. "Derek!"

Derek leans close to Stiles' face. "What do I get in return?" he asks softly, giving Stiles a gentle, warm kiss. Stiles relaxes at his touch, but his body convulses again.

"Anything," he moans, his voice coming out in a whisper. "Derek, please."

Derek kisses him again, reaching down to slip his hand under Stiles' boxers. Stiles moans. He thinks Derek will remove the vibrator, but instead he flips another button, and the vibrations get stronger.

Stiles' back arches with the intense sensation and Derek nibbles on his neck, pushing him into a headspace he's never been before. The vibrator, combined with Derek, is bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Stiles writhes, but Derek holds his arms still, continuing to kiss down his neck.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God," Stiles mutters. "Derek–"

Everything becomes too much and Stiles reaches his breaking point. He lets out a strangled yell and his back arches again as the pressure inside him releases. It's the most intense thing Stiles has ever felt and it seems to go on for minutes before it finally stops and his body sags back against the bed.

Derek moves quickly to turn the vibrator off so it doesn't hurt him. He kisses Stiles gently once and then gets off the bed. Stiles' head is spinning and his ears are ringing.

"Hang on, Stiles," Derek says. He carefully pulls the tape off him and removes the vibrator. After he sets it on the nightstand, he leans over Stiles again and starts to untie his wrist. Stiles closes his eyes and accidentally pulls on his hands as he tries to move.

"Relax," Derek murmurs gently. "I'm getting you free. Are you okay?"

"Mmm," Stiles hums sleepily. He's more than okay.

He moves his hand once it's free and rubs his eyes. Derek is still leaning over him, working on the other hand. Stiles breathes him in.

Derek removes the rope and messages Stiles' wrist. Stiles peels open his eyes to look at him.

"Derek?" he slurs. Derek looks down at him.

"Yeah?"

"That was awesome," he mumbles. Derek chuckles and sets his wrist down. He moves down to the bottom of the bed to free his legs, but Stiles drifts off to sleep before he can.

XxX

It's days before Stiles and Derek are able to play another game. Stiles has been busy studying for finals, and Derek has been busy with–well, whatever Derek does. Stiles hasn't been paying enough attention to really know what he's been doing.

He's feeling at wit's end and has been taking more Adderall than he should be. He knows that both Scott and Derek can see he's been more fidgety lately. Stress does that to him.

So it's one day after school when Derek invites him over and he happily agrees, desperate to get a break from studying.

They talk for a while, but Stiles can't focus much. He asks Derek if they can play another game and the older boy agrees. He takes Stiles upstairs and ties him to the bed again. This time he leaves his legs free, but he removes Stiles' pants so he's only in his boxers. Stiles feels himself getting aroused.

"Oh, I'm out of tape," Derek says. "Can I leave you here while I run down to the store? Or do you want to be untied?"

"I'm okay," Stiles says, starting to enjoy when Derek ties him up and leaves him to feel helpless. "But no vibrator."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll be right back."

Stiles nods and closes his eyes. He hears Derek leave and tries not to focus on his arousal. He wonders what kind of fun he and Derek could have with duct tape. Wonders what Derek has planned for him when he gets back. Wonders how long Derek will be gone.

Wonders what will happen if the house catches on fire before Derek gets back. Wonders what will happen if a new pack shows up to threaten Derek and finds Stiles there, tied to the bed, helpless and vulnerable. Wonders why he suddenly can't breathe.

And then he realizes.

A panic attack.

He yanks on his hands as his heart rate starts to speed. His breath is coming out harsh, and he wishes he wouldn't have let Derek leave him here alone. He needs his hands. He needs to move. He can't breathe.

Panic is filling his chest and he pulls so hard on his hands that he feels the rope start to cut him. And then somehow, as if Derek could hear him, he's rushing into the room. And Stiles is sobbing.

"It's okay," Derek is saying as he moves towards Stiles' hands. Stiles is writhing and struggling so hard that Derek's fingers slip, but after a long, agonizing moment, he gets Stiles' hand free and moves to the next one.

"Breathe, Stiles. Breathe. You're okay. You're almost free," Derek says gently. Stiles is too far in his panic, though. His chest is aching, and he knows Derek can hear his heart as it attempts to pound out of his chest.

Once Stiles' other hand is free, he pushes himself and claws at his chest. Derek sits beside him, resting a hand on his back.

"Breathe," he murmurs. "Just breathe. It's okay."

Stiles knows he's crying too hard. His throat is starting to hurt, and he's feeling dizzy. Derek grabs his wrist gently and Stiles feels him start to take away his pain.

"Don't," Stiles gasps, prying his fingers off him. Derek raises his hands in surrender.

"Okay," he says. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." Stiles wheezes and lets out a sob. "I don't know, Derek."

Derek nods. "Okay. It's okay," he says calmly. He reaches out and turns Stiles' face towards him. He leans in and kisses him softly, making Stiles' breath catch in his throat.

Lydia had kissed him once because she heard holding your breath during a panic attack helps stop it. And that is exactly what Stiles does as Derek kisses him, massaging the back of his head to calm him.

When he pulls away, he takes Stiles' panic with him. Stiles lets out a shaky breath, looking up into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks softy, and his fingers are still messaging. Stiles exhales slowly and nods.

"I'm sorry," he says, swallowing hard.

"It's okay. What happened?" Derek moves his hand to look at Stiles' raw wrists. Stiles shakes his head.

"I don't know. I just started to panic. My mind was racing."

"Your Adderall ran off, didn't it?" Derek asks, releasing him. "You need to take it again."

"Yeah," Stiles says. He closes his eyes and pushes the palm of his hands over them. .

"Let me drive you home, Stiles. You need to take your medicine and rest."

But Stiles is tired and doesn't want to go home. He lowers his hands. "Can I sleep here? Just for a few hours. I mean, I'm not like planning to move in or anything. Not that I wouldn't if the time was right, but–"

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek says, ending his babbling. "Just lay back and relax."

Stiles smiles wearily at him and lays back on the pillow as Derek pulls the blanket over him.

"Don't leave, okay?" Stiles mumbles, closing his eyes.

"Never," Derek whispers, and he kisses him on the forehead. "Never."

Stiles sighs contently.


End file.
